Nothing But You
by RazberryTwist
Summary: Starts after 6th book ends. How is Harry dealing with the loss of another person close to him? Who will be Hermione's new love interest? What will Ron think? Will Harry return to Hogwarts? Read on to this out, and much, much more! I'm horrible at summarie


_(A/N) Okay, well…I have some explaining to do…about my other stories. The RFR one, ya, that ones done. I have lots interest in that show; I'm more into the O.C. now. Hey, that's a good idea, and O.C. story….hmmm, that might be coming up within the next few weeks…anyways. Loving Hermione is on hold right now, I haven't been able to update it. I think because I hate writing about Ron/Hermione right now. And the one shot, I'm not adding more, obviously, but it will stay there, read and review it if you haven't yet please!_

_So, now, this story…I can't tell you who is about, it would ruin the end of this chapter! You will find out the love interest soon though, I promise. I will try to update this story regularly. All I'm saying about this story is this:_

_This story is based on the 7th year. From what I can tell, it follows everything that has happened in the books, except that Remus and Tonks are not together, their both single._

_Ya, not much eh? You will just have to read it then! Now, I have rambled long enough, on with the story!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.

Date Started: January 27, 2006

Date Finished: January 27, 2006

Date Posted: January 27, 2006

WARNING: Rating is for content and language. 

**Wishing You Were Somehow, Here again…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Wishing you were somehow here again, _

_Wishing you were somehow near. _

_Sometimes is seemed, _

_If I just dreamed, _

_Somehow you would be here. _

_Wishing I could hear your voice again, _

_Knowing that I never would. _

_Dreaming of you, _

_Won't help me to do, _

_All that you dreamed I could_

Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again – Phantom of the Opera

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry

He sat by his window, tears rolling down his face. Since he got home from school a month ago, all he did was sleep, eat, sit by the window, and cry. And think; he did a lot of that. So much to think about, too much, actually.

_What did I do to deserve this? I didn't ask for this…this curse! Why do I have to do this all by myself? Why couldn't I ever get to know my parents? Why did my godfather have to be murdered? Why did Voldemort have to chose me? Why couldn't it have been someone else? And why, WHY did the one person who could help me have to die?_

A sudden noise interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry! HARRY POTTER! You ruddy boy, locking yourself up in your room. Are you CRYING? What the hell could you be crying about? Your bloody godfather died over a year ago! You should be over it by now!"

_How dare he bring up Sirius…how DARE he! God, I'm not even going to tell them about Dumbledore, they wouldn't care. _"Uncle Vernon, do me a favour. Fuck off, and leave me alone, or I will curse you and your wife and son." Harry replied grimly, getting up and opening the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BOY! OR THRETEN ME! YOU CAN'T DO MAGIC AT HOME YET ANYWAYS! YOU'LL BE EXSPELLED FROM THAT BLOODY SCHOOL OF YOURS!" Vernon roared.

Harry pulled out his wand from his jean pocket, and pointed it at his uncle's chest. "Actually, sorry to disappoint you, but as you have forgotten, yesterday was my 17th birthday. I can curse whoever I would like now, without getting in trouble." _Not that it matters anyways_, Harry thought sourly._ I'm not going back to Hogwarts._

"What…well, um…uh, sorry to bother you…ah, goodbye then."

Harry heard his uncle saunter down the hall. _Well, at least they won't bother me anymore. Now I just have to figure out what I am going to do…_

Harry walked back to his seat at the window, casting a glance at the letters lying on his desk. There were 17 letters in total, from a various amount of people, including Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Hagrid, and even Professor McGonagall. All were unread, and unanswered. He knew what they would say, and he wasn't about to let anyone change his mind about not going back to Hogwarts.

He sat down by the window again, looking at the same spot on the road he had been staring at all summer. The spot where a year previously, Albus Dumbledore had stood, when he came to get Harry from this hellhole.

_And now he is dead. Gone. Not coming back,_ Harry thought bitterly.

_I wish he was here._

* * *

Ron

He sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Bill was undergoing treatment today for his werewolf bite. Ron was sent along so he could help Bill apparate home, as he was too weak to do it alone. He had regular duties such as this, ever since the day the horrific act took place.

Ron brought some parchment and a quill with him, and to pass his time, was writing a letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you doing? Have you heard from Harry yet? I have sent him five letters, and none have been answered! I'm guessing he is doing the same thing he did when Sirius died…_

_Anyways, we are doing okay. The ministry is in an uproar now that Dumbledore is…well, you know. They have been attacked numerous times by the death eaters. Percey has finally come home! He wrote a huge apology letter to mum and dad, and they have all made up now. _

_Bill is doing okay. His transformations do not seem to be full ones, which we are thankful of. His body just gets covered with hair, and his eyes turn yellow. Luckily, he doesn't try to eat any of us, so he is relatively safe to be around._

_I have enclosed an invitation to his and Fleur's wedding. I sent one to Harry, but I doubt he has seen it. Mum says that we should give him space for a bit, but Dad said it we don't hear from him in another week, we are going to get him._

_I better get going now, Bill should be done this weeks treatment in a couple minutes. _

_Take care,_

_Ron_

Ron re-read the letter a few times, then folded it up and put it in his shoulder bag.

_Hermione, _Ron thought to himself. _When will I finally get the courage to ask her out? It is obvious that she feels the same way about me that I feel about her…well, at least she did last year. I don't know now though…I think I just need to tell her how I feel, and hope for the best._

"Yo, earth to planet Ron, do you copy?" Bill said, as he walked out of the hallway.

"Oh, hey! Sorry, I was, um…just thinking…" Ron replied hastily.

"About Hermione right?" Bill said teasingly.

"Shut up. Let's go." Ron said, standing up.

_I wish she was here._

* * *

Hermione

Hermione sat in her new living room, surrounded by half empty boxes. She had just moved into the apartment her parents had bought her in London. They had moved to Australia, but she wished to stay in England.

She opened another box, and looked inside. It was filled with photos.

She reached her hand in the box, and pulled the first one out. It was a picture of Harry.

_Oh Harry, why won't you just let me know that you are okay?_ She thought to herself. _You are like a brother to me, and I hate to see you hurting like this. Please, will you just give me a sign that you are okay? That is all I ask of you._

She put his photo on her shelf, and reached into the box again. This time it was Ginny's photo.

_Hey hun! How are you? You are so amazing, there is no way I could have gotten through last year without you! Thank you for giving me so much advice on Ron, and thanks for always being there to listen! _Hermione thought, as she placed the picture beside Harry's.

The next photo that emerged from the box was Ron's.

_Ron…I don't even know what to say about you. I love you, I always have, but I think that my love has started to turn into the brotherly type of love I have for Harry. I wanted to be with you, but you didn't feel the same way, so I moved on. I'm so sorry…_

Hermione placed Ron's picture on the next shelf, and drew a new photo from the box. This one was very special to Hermione.

_Sigh, why can't you see the way I feel about you? It is so much more then friendship. You are older then me, but age doesn't matter. All that matters to me is how I feel about you. You are one of the kindest, most caring people I know, and I don't know what my life would be like if I hadn't met you. Now though, that you have become the head of the Order of the Phoenix, there won't be time for us to talk anymore. Thank you so much for changing my life though, I love you._

She took the photo and placed it on the top-most shelf. It was of her and him.

_I wish he was here._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, I love the feeling of leaving cliff hangers like that! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!

Razz

xOx


End file.
